Born a God
by True the Noble
Summary: What if Percy were Poseidon's twin, not his son? A whole new world unfolds as the greatest hero, isn't the greatest hero, but rather a god almost unmatched in might and kindness. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO or HoA. Percalypso. Also, Aphrodite is a sibling of Zeus and the original six. . UP FOR ADOPTION! Don't think i can do the story justice. PM me about it and we'll talk.


**This is a story that was bobbing around in my head for about ten minutes. **

**A few things to explain:**

**1) Perseus is the twin of Poseidon, not his son. Meaning he is a god, not a demigod.**

**2) He will be addressed as Perseus by all but those he says can call him Percy. Unless they're mocking him.**

**3) Aphrodite is one of Kronos and Rhea's children.**

**4) The story picks up at the end of the first Titan war.**

All eight of the Gods, the Olympians, as they had taken to calling themselves, stood in an orderly fashion. Zeus, the leader of the Olympians, stood ahead of the other seven, who all stood in a line behind him. Each had power, though no domains. They would have by this time, but Kronos had seen to it that they didn't. They would sort this out eventually. Right now, what they had to do was decide which Titans were worth saving and who deserved punishment or Tartarus. The system was simple: Zeus would call a name of a titan, or a titan born, and if a god thought that they deserved saving, they would step forward, and Zeus would then decide the titan's place in the Fifth Age.

"Perses!" was the name boomed across the open area of the beach they stood on. The titan stepped forward, head held high as he looked at Zeus, the one who spoke his name. All was silent before Zeus spoke again. "To Tartarus, then." he said, tossing the chain-bound titan into the slowly growing group of creatures bound for the pit. Zeus looked to the next person.

"Oceanus!" he bellowed. All was silent once more. He shoved Oceanus with the rest of his brethren. Thus far, no god chose to side with a titan, save Poseidon and Hestia. Zeus knew this wouldn't last though. Two of his three brothers, Poseidon and Perseus, had preached to him the unfairness of judging many by the deeds of the few. It was their fault that he was even allowing for a god to save a titan. Perseus had yet to speak up.

"Amphitrite!" Zeus shouted, knowing what would come next.

"Aye." Poseidon said, stepping forward. Amphitrite herself was shocked, but none of the Olympians were.

"Explain." Zeus said plainly.

"She only sided with the titans because her father reigned supreme in the seas until we defeated him. Then she surrendered peacefully." Poseidon said, looking Zeus in the eye as he spoke. He was serious about saving this woman and one other, but he knew he had probably done too much already. He and Hestia had saved a girl named Zoe and her sisters, who were all daughters of Atlas, prior to this. He would let Perseus handle the last one.

"Very well. Since the others you saved shall be assigned jobs at a later date, so too shall she. Take her to the others." Zeus commanded. Poseidon stepped forward and led the chained woman to the others who would be saved. As he was leaving, Zeus turned to the titans left to be 'judged'.

"Hyperion!" he bellowed once more. No one stepped forward. He threw Hyperion to the pile next to Oceanus. He looked at the last of the Titans.

"Calypso!" Zeus said, turning to look to his fellow gods.

"Aye." Perseus said, stepping forward. Calypso was shocked, but no one else was. Everyone knew, even the Titans, that Perseus and Poseidon had the biggest hearts of the gods, but were also a couple of the most dangerous gods to go against. They were twins and looked exactly alike. The only difference between the two was a streak of white hair that Perseus had from holding up the sky when he was captured in a battle. It wasn't because he was bested, but because he took a blast of energy meant for Hades and paid the price. He woke to see a human bearing the sky, but quickly took the burden himself when it became obvious that the human was about to get crushed. He was eventually rescued, but the streak was a constant reminder that he couldn't do everything himself.

"Explain." Zeus said, eyeing Perseus critically. He didn't really like Perseus because Perseus challenged him too much.

"She was also bound to follow her father, Atlas, but more importantly, she never raised arms against any of our forces and peacefully surrendered when we encountered her." Perseus said, not missing a beat. Just as his brother did, he stared Zeus in the eye as he spoke.

"Very well. Let us decide our domains now, so that we may more accurately decide who monitors the punishments given to the titans." Zeus said. He looked to his brothers. "Hades, you shall monitor and rule over the underworld. From this day forth, you are Hades, God of the Dead, Punishment, and Shadows. Your domain shall be the underworld." Zeus decreed, making Hades smirk. He was always the gloomy one, that set up suited him just fine. Zeus then turned to Poseidon. All heard a distant crack of thunder.

"You, Poseidon, shall rule over the seas. You are Poseidon, God of the Seas, Storms, and Earthquakes. Your domain shall be the very oceans themselves." Zeus said, and thunder cracked in the distance. Poseidon grinned. He loved water of all kinds, and loved this arrangement. Zeus the turned to Perseus. He had trouble coming up with something else. He thought that he and his brothers should be the most powerful of the Gods, and now he was stumped. He addressed himself next, to give himself some time.

"I shall be the King of the Gods. I am Zeus, God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, and Day." he said, and thunder cracked in the distance. He then looked to Perseus, who had an amused look on his face. Zeus would get back at him for thinking he, the king of the gods, was a cause to be amused with. His eyes wandered to the titans that were to be saved, more specifically to Calypso. He looked back at his brother, and spoke.

"Perseus, you shall be the timekeeper. You are Perseus, God of Time, Loyalty, Swordsmanship, and Night. Your domain shall be..." Zeus tapered off, not knowing what it would be. Perseus just smirked, and waved his hand. The air seemed to tear open, revealing a black void.

"My domain will be this place. I know not what to call it, but I know that none of you are able to access it. When you said what my powers would be, I sensed this place was open to me. This void of space shall be my domain." Perseus said, oblivious to the shocked looks on all the watching deities faces. Even the Titans couldn't do something like this. Perseus turned back to Zeus, who gathered himself, and spoke again.

"Yes. You are Perseus, God of Time, Loyalty, Close Combat, and Night. Your domain shall be the Void." Zeus said, nodding to himself. He then looked at Perseus, and spoke again. "Is there any reason we should look through the Void?" he asked. Perseus shook his head.

"In the Void, I am creator and destroyer. It responds to my will. I will set it up after we decide what to do with them," he said, pointing at the group of titans that were to be punished, "and after we set up a place for the Olympians to meet." Perseus said. Zeus nodded. He then turned to his sisters Aphrodite, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia, and gave them their powers and domains (Same ones as canon).

Zeus seemed satisfied, and looked at the Titans, then at Hades.

"Throw them into Tartarus for now. We shall find more permanent arrangements later." Zeus said to his brother. Hades nodded, and snapped his fingers, causing a large hole to appear beneath the group. They all fell in, and none had any doubt about where it lead. They were all more powerful when they officially got their specific powers, and all could sense the hole went straight to Tartarus. Zeus then turned to the other Titan born who were to be saved, and put one of his plans into action.

"Perseus. Since you were so keen to save Calypso, she can be your wife and responsibility." he said. Before Perseus could speak in response, Zeus spoke again. "It's either this, or she can spend the rest of her existence in Tartarus with the others." he said, smirking. He knew he had won. Perseus gritted his teeth, but nodded in acceptance. Perseus turned his head to Calypso, who was slightly fearful of the look on his face. It screamed murder, but as he looked at her, his face softened. _'It's not her fault, cease this nonsense.'_ he told himself. His face finally morphed into a soft smile, and he held a hand out to her, beckoning her to come closer. She did so nervously, and took his hand.

"Be not afraid. My brother's decree does make me angry, but it is not your fault, and you have nothing to fear from me. I am Perseus. I am pleased to meet you, m'lady." Perseus said, kissing the back of her hand. Calypso blushed, and was about to speak, but was interrupted by Zeus.

"Poseidon, you too will take a wife in the form of Amphitrite. For the same reason Perseus shall take Calypso as his, with the same consequences as him should you refuse." He said, addressing Poseidon. Zeus knew this was a low thing to do, but he had to assert his authority. Poseidon, though, didn't look all that upset. He had always thought Amphitrite was attractive, and he always was the more promiscuous of he and his brother. He nodded his head, and motioned for Amphitrite to come to him.

Meanwhile, Zeus addressed the other saved titans.

"You shall live on Olympus with us until such a time you are needed." he said, and they nodded in acceptance. He was about to address the other Olympians, but was interrupted by the Briares, the hundred handed one, approaching them.

"Gods and Goddesses, I come bearing weapons for the Gods." he said, coming to a stop in front of Zeus, and bowing. "For Lord Zeus, a Master weapon to harness your inner energy, and project it outward." Briares finished. Zeus took the bolt, and it immediately lit up with lightning, and Zeus felt an immediate jump in strength. He had never felt so strong.

"Thank you, Briares. Continue." Zeus said, wanting to examine his weapon more closely, but holding back to see what his brothers got. Briares moved to Hades next, and bowed before he spoke.

"For Lord Hades, a Helm of Darkness. Invisibility and absolute dread are now at your fingertips." Briares said, handing Hades the Helm. He felt his power boost to levels he had never felt. Hades nodded his acceptance while looking at the helm in wonder. He paid attention again as Briares made it to Poseidon and bowed.

"For Lord Poseidon, a Trident to move any force, and bend it to your will. Use it wisely, however. The first thing you move shall be the only thing it will move forever more." Briares warned. Poseidon nodded, and focused on moving the water to the right of him. A huge wave was made, and Poseidon quickly shrunk it. This would take some getting used to. Briares moved to Perseus, and bowed once more.

"For Lord Perseus, four bars, that can be anything you desire them to be, from a sword to a plate for food. Any item, so long as you have seen it before, is in your hands. The only thing it can't do is match enchantments on an item. You couldn't replicate Lord Zeus's master bolt, or Lord Hades' Helm, or Lord Poseidon's Trident for example. The physical items, yes, but the enchantments on them are beyond your reach." Briares finished. Perseus looked at the objects in wonder. He imagined them being arm guards and leg guards. Perfect placement until he needs them. He looked at Briares, and bowed his head in thanks. Briares grinned, and looked to Zeus. "By your leave, Lord Zeus." he turned after bowing and walked away. How he knew who was king, none of them knew. Zeus stepped in front of the other gods, and turned to them.

"We shall set up out domains as needed. When you are done, go to Mount Olympus' peak. Together, we shall make a new palace for the Olympian Gods. We are the Ruling Deities now." Zeus bellowed to the skies, his siblings roaring their approval.

The Fifth Age had Begun.


End file.
